


MST3 K-i-s-s

by Hobbit97



Category: MST3K, Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Joike, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit97/pseuds/Hobbit97
Summary: After a well rested nap, Mike finds himself in the middle of a situation that could change his life forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't take place on the Satellite of Love, rather it takes place at Joel's house.

Mike yawned as he headed downstairs, hearing laughter coming from the living room. Suddenly, he sees the rest of the gang wearing weird articles of clothing or having food on their faces, Crow trying to recite poetry backwards. "Oh I give up!" Crow groaned, stopping his dare. Joel felt his heart speed up as he saw a familiar figure join the gang on the couch, smiling a little at Mike. "Sleep well?" He asked. Mike blushed a little as he sat down, a water bottle in his hand. He decided to keep secret of what he dreamt of. "Yeah, thanks for letting me borrow your bed." "No problem." Joel replied, wondering what Mike wore to bed. While this was happening, Gypsy was answering a truth question from Crow. Once she was done, the robot asked Mike, "hey, would you like to join us in truth or dare?" He looked over to Gypsy beside him before nodding. "yeah, sure, why not!" If Gypsy were human, she'd be smiling. "Okay, truth or dare, Mike!" She giggled "Oh, okay." Mike thought for a bit before saying, "dare." Gypsy leaned closer to Mike and whispered in his ear what she finally thought was for the right time. Mike's eyes slowly widened and he gulped before slowly taking a glug of water. He slowly moved to straddle Joel's lap, which made the other man blush profusely. Soon, Both of their eyes were closed as they kissed, making Crow and Tom gasp. Suddenly Joel's hands were in Mike's hair as they finally made out, but then Joel quickly pushed Mike away and said, "What are you doing? Messing with my emotions?!?" Mike quickly got worried and said, "No! Gypsy dared me to just give you just a peck on the lips, but I wanted things to go further. I...I've had feelings for you ever since we met." Joel listened and tried not to cry as he pulled Mike into a tight embrace. Mike smiled and closed his eyes, feeling comfort with Joel's arms around him and the scent of the man he loved. Joel sighed in relief before saying a few words, "Thank you, Gypsy. And Mike?" He asked. The younger man moved his head off of Joel's shoulder before replying, "yeah?" "I love you." Joel said, making all the robots say "Awwwww!" Mike giggled and smiled, not needing to say any more words. He knew Joel was his from now until forever.


End file.
